Freedom and Suffering
by Katie Katherine
Summary: What if Fred did make it to the location? Everything about Mia and the Hawkins is the same. (Mostly)
1. Chapter 1

_**Freedom and Suffering**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. What if Fred did make it to the meeting place?**

Leo was about to give up. Fred still wasn't there.

"Leo, Fred's coming." Max said. Leo looked and saw Fred.

"Fred." Leo exclaimed. He ran to Fred. They hugged each other.

"Where are the girls?" Fred asked.

"Niska is safe. We're going to get her tonight."

"What about Mia?"

"We don't know." Max answered.

"Then we must find her." Fred said.

"Ok. Let's go." Leo sighed. So they walked till it was dark. They went and got Niska.

"You two stay here." Leo ordered.

"Be careful." Max answered.

"I will."

So Leo went inside. When he got to Niska's room, they hugged.

"Let's go." Leo said. SO he took the anti-theft device out of Niska. Then they left. They went to Fred and Max. "We should go."

The next day, they confronted a man named Sadik who knew where Mia was. They walked to an alley for the night.

"Leo, we need to find someplace better. It's cold and you're not strong enough." Fred said.

"I'm fine. I won't rest till we get Mia back." Leo answered.

"We will but not before you collapse."

"I'll be fine. Let's just get some rest."

"At least find an abandon shed or house or something."

"Fine."

So they found an old bar. They went in. They charged themselves. Leo didn't sleep. Instead he stayed up and thought about Mia. He looked out the window and saw the moon. Meanwhile, at the Hawkin's house, Mia was doing the same thing. The next morning, everyone was fully charged.

"Leo, please don't tell me you didn't sleep." Max said.

"I didn't. Since Mia's been gone, I just couldn't sleep." Leo replied.

"We should go see this Silas."

"No, me and Fred will."

"No, we will all go."

"Fred is older. He can hide who he is better. Besides, I need him. You two stay here and plan about what we need. You can also clean the place a bit. I have a feeling we'll be staying here for a while."

"Fine."

SO Fred and Leo left. When they got to the warehouse, they looked at each other.

"If I tell you to run then you run. Ok?" Leo said.

"Ok." Fred answered. Leo knocked on the door.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"A friend of Salim Sadik." Leo answered. "He sent me."

SO the man let them inside.

"Silas, friends of Sadik." The man said. Silas stopped what he was doing and looked at Leo and Fred. Fred acted human.

"What do you want?" Silas asked.

"Sadik sent me." Leo answered. "I'm here about a synth." Then he showed them a picture of Mia. "Don't know why he wants her. Have you seen her?"

Silas and his friend laughed.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Oh, we remember her. She was the one we fixed." Silas chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"First, I want you to give Silas something."

"Something nice I hope."

Then Silas punched Leo in the ribs. Leo cried out in pain and grabbed a screw driver. He grabbed Silas and held it against his neck.

"Tell me and I'm gone. Come on, you won't see us again." Leo shouted.

"Sadik brought her and powered her up to have a bit of fun. Turned out she was weird. She was fighting and kicking. SO we powered her down and gave her a full systems wipe. She began a brand new synth." Silas explained. Then he managed to elbow Leo. Leo fell to the ground. Silas and his friend punched and kicked Leo till he was almost unconscious. Then Silas took a knife and stabbed Leo. Leo cried out in pain. Fred grabbed a metal pole and knocked the man unconscious.

"Leave him alone." Fred ordered. Silas tried to stab Leo again but Fred knocked him unconscious with the pole. He kneeled next to Leo. He shook Leo. Leo moaned. "Let's get you out of here." So Fred got Leo up and helped Leo walk till they were out of the warehouse. They went into an alley and stopped. Fred laid Leo down against the wall. He looked at Leo's side where he was stabbed. When he pressed, Leo groaned.

"Leo, you need to stay awake. Look at me." Fred said. Leo did.

"They did something t her. You heard him." Leo groaned.

"I know."

"We need to find her."

"Let's take care of you first."

SO they got up. Leo groaned painfully. He panted all the way back to the old bar. When they went in Niska and Max were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Niska asked.

"Leo." Fred answered.

"What happened to Leo?" Max wondered.

"He was beaten and stabbed. He's in a lot of pain. Tomorrow, we should go get something for him."

So Max took a blanket and laid it down on one of the couches. Fred helped Leo lie down while Niska grabbed a blanket that they could use as a pillow. Leo groaned painfully as Fred helped Leo take his jackets and shirts off. Leo shivered and then cried out in pain. Fred calmed him down.

"It's ok, Leo. Just go to sleep." Fred whispered.

"It hurts." Leo croaked.

"I know. It's going to."

"No, it hurts to breathe. I think I have a few broken ribs."

"Niska, I need help."

So Niska came over.

"I need you to see how many ribs are broken. I can't because I have to stop the bleeding." Fred explained. SO Niska did. Leo groaned as Niska touched his ribs.

"He has 5 broken ribs." Niska answered.

"Thanks."

Then Niska went to help Max get the place warmed up.

"We can't warm it up till morning. There's barely any power in this place. The heater is broken. We can go buy one tomorrow. How's Leo?" Max asked.

"Not good. He's lost a lot of blood. He's charging but I think his older wound is infected." Fred answered.

"I'm right here." Leo moaned.

"Leo, can you tell us how you feel?"

"Horrible. I feel achy and sore. My throat hurts."

Then Leo went into a coughing fit.

TBC

 **So this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to start a poll. I want you guys to vote if Brokenness should be a sequel to this story. You'll have one week.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Freedom and Suffering pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When Leo stopped coughing, he passed out. Fred checked his pulse.

"He's fine. He's most likely just tired." Fred sighed.

"Let's hope he gets better." Niska answered. Max grabbed a blanket and covered Leo up. The three synths charged and watched over Leo. That morning, Leo woke up coughing. He opened his eyes and saw Max looking at him. Leo reached for Max's hand. Max held Leo's hand as Leo coughed. When Leo stopped coughing, Max put his hand on Leo's forehead.

"You have a high fever." Max said.

"I feel so cold." Leo answered.

"I know."

"Can I have another blanket?"

"We don't have anymore. I wish we did. When we go get what we need, we'll get you a bigger blanket."

"Ok."

"Your face is covered in sweat."

Max grabbed a bottle of water and wet a cloth. He used the wet cloth to wipe the sweat off of Leo's face. Then he helped Leo sit up slightly.

"You need to drink." Max whispered. Leo drank some of the water. Then he pushed the bottle away. Leo shivered weakly. Max took Leo's jacket and covered Leo with it. Leo tried to rest.

"We need to find Mia." Leo moaned.

"We will Leo but you need to rest. You need to get better."

"I don't think I will get better. The wound's too deep."

"No, it's not."

Leo got up.

"Leo, you need to rest." Max ordered. Leo put his hand on the stab wound.

"I need something for the pain." Leo replied.

"You know what will happen if you do."

"Max, please."

Leo grabbed a bottle of alcohol and drank a bit. Max grabbed it.

"No, Leo. You know what will happen now that you've had a drink." Max sighed.

"Max, it's just a sip." Leo groaned.

"Do you remember what happened last time you had a sip?"

"Yeah."

"Leo, you had a migraine for the next week. That was only a few weeks ago."

"I'll be fine."

"Fine. I'll tell Niska to get some coffee."

"Don't you dare."

Max helped Leo walk back to bed. Leo laid down.

"Fine but if your head starts hurting in a few hours, don't come crying to me." Max warned.

"I won't." Leo mumbled.

"Go to sleep."

Leo fell asleep. Niska and Fred woke up.

"When you go to the store, get Leo some coffee." Max said.

"Don't tell me he did it again." Niska answered.

"He did."

"He was an alcoholic for 7 years. He was also on drugs for that long. Hasn't he learned from his mistakes?"

"You know Leo. There are times when he doesn't think straight. That's why we need to find Mia."

Fred and Niska went to get what they needed. Max was on the computer. He was searching for Mia's root code. An hour later, he found it. Max woke Leo. Leo moaned and woke up.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I found Mia's root code." Max answered.

"Where is she?"

"She's here in London."

Leo and Max made contact with Mattie. When Fred and Niska came back, Leo was still up and about.

"Leo, you need to rest." Fred suggested.

"No, I'm fine. We found the person owning Mia. We're going to meet them at the coffee shop nearby around noon." Leo answered.

"That's in a few hours."

"We know."

"Fine."

Fred grabbed a shirt and threw it at Leo.

"Get dressed. Don't want people to see your wounds." Fred said. Leo caught the shirt and put it on. He hissed in pain several times. When he put his shirt on, Max gave him a bowl of soup.

"I'm fine." Leo mumbled.

"No, Leo. You need to eat." Max replied.

"Fine."

Leo ate the soup.

"How did you even warm it up?" Leo asked.

"We built a fire in the alley." Niska answered.

"Thanks."

When Leo was finished. They stole a car and went to the coffee shop. They ate in the car.

"We'll all go in. We need to act as human as possible." Leo said as the three synths put contacts in their eyes to change the color. "Understood?" The three nodded.

"We should be careful. Who knows if this is a trap." Fred warned.

"Let's hope not."

When it was noon, Leo sighed.

"Let's go in." Leo sighed. They got out of the car and went to the coffee shop. They went in and had a seat. Several minutes later, they were still waiting. Mattie was sitting in the booth behind them.

"They should be here." Fred said.

"They might already be here." Mattie answered. Leo turned around. They greeted each by their names on the website. Then Mattie said, "so what's wrong with my synth?" Leo went to sit across from her. Leo showed her a picture.

"Is this your synth?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Mattie answered.

"She was our synth before she was taken by some headcrackers. They did a full systems wipe. Then you must have gotten her."

"What do you mean? She's brand new."

"No she isn't. She's fourteen years old. Let me show you."

Leo grabbed his laptop and showed Mattie. Mattie looked at Mia's root code.

"But that's impossible. Who are you?" Mattie asked.

"First, tell me who you are." Leo answered.

"My name is Mattie. What's yours?"

"Lett's go outside. Nobody needs to hear us."

"Fine."

SO they all got up. Leo saw a man get up. Then he saw the gun.

"Look out." Leo shouted. He grabbed Mattie just as they were both shot in the arm. Leo pulled her to the ground and put pressure on Mattie's wound. Mattie didn't fight. Leo could feel her shaking. Fred came over.

"He's gone." Fred said. "We should go."

They got up and went to the car. Leo knew that Mattie was in shock. He took his jacket off and covered her.

"We need to take Mattie home." Leo said as they got in the car. Leo looked at Mattie's wound. Mattie cried out in pain.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Freedom and Suffering pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"We don't have anything to treat the wound. We should go back to our hideout." Fred said.

"Fine. Besides, it looks like the bullet went into her arm." Leo answered. SO they went to their hideout. One the way, Leo tried to help Mattie. "Mattie, I need you to come out of this." Mattie nodded.

"How bad is it?" Mattie wondered.

"It's could have been worse."

"That's not an answer."

"I'm not Mia. I wouldn't know."

Mattie looked at Leo and saw that he was bleeding.

"You're bleeding." Mattie mumbled.

"I'm fine. It just grazed me. The bullet either grazed you or it's still in you." Leo answered.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I am."

"You saved my life and you didn't know me. You still don't."

"You're one of the few people that knows where Mia is."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Maybe."

"When we get to wherever we're going, can I have a smoke?"

"Maybe."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Maybe."

Mattie sighed. Leo smiled at Mattie. Mattie smiled back. Then Niska touched Leo's wound. Leo hissed in pain.

"Wait till we get to safety." Leo hissed.

"No. You need it clean a bit." Niska answered. Leo sighed. When they got to the hideout, they went inside. Mattie got light-headed and collapsed on Leo. Leo helped her lie down on one of the couches. Leo and Max went to work treating her wound. As they treated her wound, Niska and Fred got what they needed for Leo. When Max and Leo were done, Mattie sat up.

"You need to take an easy." Leo ordered. Mattie nodded. Then Fred put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Your turn." Fred said.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want me to make it hurt?"

"No."

"Then sit down and take your shirts off."

"Not in front of her."

"Why? You don't really have anything to hide. Girls like scars."

Leo punched Fred and did as he was told. He sat down next to Mattie and took his shirts off. Fred started to treat his wounds. As he was treating the wound on Leo's arm, Leo felt tired.

"Fred, I'm tired." Leo moaned.

"I know. Max will help you get charged." Fred answered.

"Not with her around."

"We have no choice. You're about to pass out."

Leo sighed and nodded. So when Fred had treated the bullet wound, he took the bandages off. Leo hissed in pain. When Fred had finished, they saw that both wounds were bleeding slightly.

"When will this end? That one wound has been there for so long and it keeps bleeding." Leo moaned.

"It needs to be stitched." Fred answered. "Lie down." Leo laid down. Fred took the wires out of Leo and helped Leo get charged. Mattie saw it.

"What on earth? What are you?" Mattie asked.

"I'm human." Leo answered.

"No, you're not."

"Leo, we should tell her." Max suggested.

"What if she goes to the police?" Leo asked.

"What if she doesn't."

Leo sighed.

"Give me my laptop." Leo said. Max did. Leo plugged himself into the computer. He motioned for Mattie to come closer. Mattie did.

"Are you going to tell me?" Mattie asked.

"No, I'm going to show you."

Mattie gave Leo a weird look. Leo just looked at his computer.

"When I was little my father moved us to a house in the middle of nowhere." Leo said. Images started to show up on the computer screen. "My mom was sick and my dad didn't like the attention. My mom wasn't well enough to care for me so my dad made Mia. She was the first. She had thoughts and feeling like a human being. She cared for me. The others followed. Fred, Niska, and then Max...my little brother."

"What happened?" Mattie wondered.

"My mom had gotten away from her caretakers. She grabbed me and pulled me to the car. I tried to get away but it was too late."

Then the images stopped.

"Why did it stop?" Mattie wondered.

"Because I died." Leo answered. "When Mia had gotten to me, it was too late. I was brain dead but my father kept me alive. He put synth technology in me and wired my brain and did what he could. Then he woke me." the images started again. "I felt closer to them. They helped me and cared for me. Then one day, my dad took me to his office. Something was wrong. He told me to take my family and run. Then he told me to leave. I did and he committed suicide." Then Fred unplugged Leo and helped Leo charge.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you going to do?"

"Wait till your strong enough to take me home. Who knows why that man shot at us. He knows who I am. It's safer if you take me. You can see Mia and help her."

"Fine. Me and Max will take you."

AN hour later, Leo was strong enough to take Mattie home. The three got in the car. Leo was driving.

"How long have you been on the run?" Mattie asked.

"About 8 years. Sometimes, I really just want to die. All this stress is killing me. I can feel it." Leo answered.

"But you're strong. I can see that."

"Yeah but for how long?"

They arrived at Mattie's house. Laura and Joe ran out.

"Mattie, where have you been?" Laura questioned as the three got out of the car. "Who are they?"

"It's ok, mum. I'm fine. How old is Anita?" Mattie answered.

"Why?"

"I need to know."

"She's 14." Joe answered.

"This is Leo and his brother Max. Anita used to belong to them but she was taken." Mattie answered.

"What? That's stupid."

"It's true. Mia raised me." Leo replied. "Please, we just want her back."

"You can come in." Laura said. So they all went in.

TBC  
 **What do you think will happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Freedom and Suffering pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

They went inside and saw Anita/Mia.

"Anita, sit down." Laura ordered. Anita sat down. Leo plugged her into his computer.

"I can't find it." Leo said.

"Could it be anywhere else?" Mattie asked.

"My father believed that not all thoughts are processed in the brain. It could be in the nerves system but she's got a lot of data and it's just looping around in her nerves system."

"What if her code was translated into pure sensory data?"

"Yeah."

Leo looked and smiled.

"I think this is it." Leo said. He did what he needed to do. Then they waited patiently. Anita woke up and then gasped. Everyone gasped. Leo started to cry. "Mimi."

"Leo." Mia answered. Mia got up and hugged Leo. Leo hugged her and cried. Everyone smiled at them. When they pulled away, Mia looked at the Hawkins. "Thank you."

"Thank Mattie. She was the one who helped us."

"Thank you,Mattie."

Mattie nodded. Mia noticed how pale Leo was.

"You're pale. You must tell me everything." Mia said. So Leo told Mia what happened while Mattie looked at Mia's code. She saw that someone had used the adult option.

"Who used the adult option?" Mattie asked.

"Wasn't me." Toby answered.

"Oh really."

Mia looked at Joe.

"I swear, I didn't." Toby replied.

"Well someone did and Leo deserves to know who had sex with his mother/sister." Mattie angrily said as she stood up and went to Leo.

"I did." Joe admitted. Everyone looked at Joe.

"You had sex with Mia?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

Then Mattie went outside.

"How do you do this to your family? I don't know Mattie that well but I do know that you will never regain her love and respect. You've lost that." Leo explained. "I hope you get what you deserve."

"He will." Laura promised. Leo nodded. Laura turned to Joe. "Get your things and leave."

"What?" Joe asked.

"You heard me. Pack your things and leave."

Joe left the room. Mia went to Laura who was crying. Max went to Toby.

"Leo, you need to find Mattie. We need to tell Laura everything." Max said.

"Ok." Leo sighed. He went outside and found Mattie smoking. She was sitting in the backyard on one of the benches. He sat down next to her. He took the cigarette from Mattie and put it on the ground. He stepped on it with his shoe.

"What are you doing?" Mattie wondered.

"Sit next to you. Your mum kicked your dad out." Leo answered.

"Good."

"We need to tell your mum what happened. She needs to know."

"Fine."

They stood up.

"Mattie." Leo hesitated.

"What?" Mattie wondered.

"I know what it's like to feel stressed and want a way of letting it out."

"Thanks."

"I wasn't finished. I was addicted to drugs and alcohol for a long time. I nearly died. Please stop smoking cocaine to relieve stress."

"I don't smoke cocaine."

"Yes you were. I'd recognize that scent anywhere."

"I would never smoke cocaine."

"Where did you get the pack of smokes?"

"From my boyfriend."

"How long have you been taking them?"

"I don't know. About 4 months."

"How many times a day?"

"Maybe 5 or 6 on a good day."

"What about on a bad day?"

"A whole pack. Maybe more."

"Oh no."

Leo grabbed Mattie and they went inside. They went to the living room.

"Mia, how severe can cocaine withdrawal get?" Leo asked.

"Pretty bad. Why?" Mia wondered.

"I unknowingly have gotten addicted to cocaine. Harun didn't tell me that it was in the smokes that he gets me." Mattie answered tearfully.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know."

Laura hugged Mattie who was crying. Leo saw that her arm was bleeding.

"Mattie, your arm's bleeding." Leo said.

"What? Why's her arm bleeding?" Laura asked.

"We'll tell you."

So they sat down and told Laura what happened. When they were finished, Leo sighed.

"Thank you for helping Mattie." Laura thanked.

"We should leave." Leo sighed.

"No. We need to think about this."

"We?"

"Yes, we'll help you."

"I'll take Max and go get Niska and Fred."

"No. It would be better if I went with you." Mattie answered.

"No. I won't let you." Leo ordered.

"It's not your decision."

"I'm not going to let you risk your life."

"Will you listen?"

"Fine."

"If the two of us go now, people will think that we are dating. It will be safer."

"Leo, she's right."

"Fine. Pack some clothes."

"Why?"

"Because if something goes wrong we're going to stay at an hotel till morning and then go get them."

"Fine."

Mattie went to get ready. Leo looked at Laura.

"I will protect her with my life." Leo said.

"I know you will." Laura answered. When Mattie was ready, they left. They were in the car when Mattie started getting worried.

"Leo, will I be ok?" Mattie asked.

"You'll be fine." Leo replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

But Mattie knew the truth.

"You don't know, do you?" Mattie asked.

"I don't know." Leo answered

"You could have told me that."

"Well, next time, I'll tell the truth."

"Ok."

"Do you feel ok?"

"Just a little anxious."

"Yeah. Me too."

Then they saw a police car.

Mattie grabbed Leo's arm.

"It's ok." Leo mumbled. He pulled over and rolled down his window.

"Driver's license please." The police man said.

"Ok. I wasn't speeding, was I?"

Mattie saw a car pull over and a man come out.

"Leo." Mattie panicked. Leo looked and saw Hobb.

"It's them." Leo answered. Leo started to drive away as fast as he could. When they came to a bridge, they were cut off.

"Get out." Leo ordered. So they stopped and grabbed their bookbags and ran. Leo stopped to wait for Mattie. When Mattie got to Leo, they ran. When they crossed the bridge, Mattie cried out in pain.

"Leo, I got shot in the leg." Mattie groaned.

"I'll help you but we can't stop." Leo answered. Leo helped Mattie walk. Then Leo was shot in the back. Leo groaned in pain.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just got shot in the back. I'll be fine."

They ran to an alley where there were a bunch of drunk or high kids.

"Stop here." Mattie said.

"Why?" Leo asked as they stopped.

"Sit down and put your hood on."

Leo did. Mattie did the same. Mattie sat on Leo. She took a blanket and covered them.

"When they come, we'll be like all the other kids. They will think that we are kids just making out." Mattie explained.

"Ok." Leo sighed.

"Kiss me."

So Leo kissed Mattie's cheek. Mattie sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to show you." Mattie sighed. Then she kissed Leo. Leo started to kiss back. They began to get passionate. Then Hobb and his men came.

"He's here." Leo whispered.

"Ok. Keep it up." Mattie answered. So they did. They kissed till Hobb and his men left. When they left, they gasped. Mattie leaned against Leo. It had started to rain and they were wet.

"We should get a room for the night." Leo suggested.

"Ok."

So they got up and went to a hotel. They got a room for the night. When they got to their room, they sighed.

"Go get dressed." Leo said. Mattie opened her bookbag.

"Oh no. My clothes are wet." Mattie answered.

Leo opened his book bag.

"So are mine. There's a towel in the bathroom. It should be big enough for you to wrap around yourself."

"Ok."

She went to the bathroom.

"Leo, I liked that kiss we had." Mattie admitted.

"Me too." Leo answered.

Mattie went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. She hissed as the water hit her leg. She cleaned the dirt off of her. When she was done, she took the towel and wrapped it around her. She left the bathroom and saw Leo hanging their clothes up to dry. Mattie went to Leo and put her hand on his new wound.

"You need to stop getting hurt. One of these days you won't be so lucky." Mattie said. Leo faced her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. Hopefully, my family will be safe and free." Leo answered. They kissed each other. Then Mattie's knees buckled.

TBC

 **I know that this took a while but my family moved to New York and I didn't have access to a computer till now. I will post when I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Freedom and Suffering pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Mattie, are you ok?" Leo asked as he picked Mattie up and put her on the bed.

"My leg." Mattie answered. Leo checked her leg wound.

"The bullet went through your leg but it doesn't look too bad. I need to treat it."

Leo grabbed a few things and treated her leg. Mattie watched him treat her leg. When he was done, she got up and went to the couch and laid down. Leo took his shirt off. He went to Mattie and sat down next to her.

"Can you wipe the blood from the wound and see how bad it is?" Leo wondered.

"Sure." Mattie replied. She sat up and wiped the blood away from the wound. "It's not that bad. Not as bad as it could be."

"Good."

So, Mattie treated it and bandaged it. She laid back down and tried to sleep. Leo sighed and picked her up and carried her to bed.

"You are not sleeping on the couch." Leo ordered.

"I was fine." Mattie replied.

"You won't be for long. You already have a fever. By morning, you'll be very sore."

"Leo, please just put me on the couch."

"No."

Leo put her on the bed and then took his clothes off. He climbed into bed and covered himself and Mattie. Mattie curled up against Leo.

"We shouldn't do this." Mattie whispered.

"I know." Leo answered.

"I love you, Leo."

"I love you too."

They kissed passionately. The towel covering Mattie fell off. She threw it on the floor. Leo put his forehead on Mattie's. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They fell asleep. Mattie was getting worse. That morning, Leo woke up and saw that Mattie was sweating. He put his hand on her forehead. She was very warm. Mattie felt his hand on opened her eyes. She looked up at Leo. Leo could tell that she had a fever.

"How do you feel?" Leo wondered.

"Horrible." Mattie answered.

"Go back to sleep. You need it."

"I'm fine."

"Then take another shower. It'll wash the sweat off you and make you feel a little better."

"If I can get up."

"I am not going to carry you."

"I'm not asking you to."

Leo kissed Mattie passionately. When they were done, they were both breathless. Leo put his hands on her shoulders. Mattie gasped as how cold his hands were. Leo was about to get up but Mattie stopped him.

"Stay with me." Mattie whispered. Leo did. He laid down on his back and wrapped an arm around Mattie. He pulled her close to him. Mattie put her head on his bare chest. She moaned as Leo rubbed her back. They laid there and just tried to rest. An hour later, Mattie was strong enough to get up. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. Leo cleaned the place up. He got dressed and sat on the couch. He didn't have his shirt on. Mattie came out and got dressed. She went to Leo.

"How's your leg?" Leo wondered.

"It hurts." Mattie answered.

"I took a picture of our wounds and sent them to Mia. She'll call me when she sees them."

"Ok."

Mattie let Leo rub her shoulder.

"Are you sore?" Leo wondered.

"Yeah. How bad will this get?" Mattie whispered.

"Bad but I don't want to think about it."

"When we get your siblings and get home, we need to stop by Harun's house. I need to tell him the truth. Can you come with me?"

"Sure."

Then Mia called.

"Hey, Mia." Leo greeted. He put the phone on speaker phone.

"Leo, your wounds are bad and infected except the back wound. Mattie's wounds are clear." Mia explained.

"Good. She doesn't need to get any sicker."

"Leo, is Mattie alright?" Laura asked.

"I'm right here." Mattie sighed. "I'm fine. Just tired. Leo's been very helpful."

"Good."

"We need to go, mum. We'll be back soon."

"Ok."

So, Leo hanged up. They got packed and left the hotel. They walked to the hideout. They stopped at a café.

"Why are we here?" Mattie asked.

"You need to eat." Leo replied as they went in. They ate breakfast.

"When was the last time you actually ate?"

"A couple days ago. I don't depend on food as much."

"Yes, you do. It's why you're so skinny."

"I know but I'm fine."

"SO, if I pinch you, it won't hurt."

"Don't pinch me."

Mattie did. Leo mumbled painfully. Mattie laughed at Leo. Leo kissed her. They finished eating and went to the hideout. When they got there, Niska and Fred were waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Niska asked.

"We had some trouble. Get packed. Fred, help me find a car. Mattie needs to rest." Leo answered. So, Fred and Leo found a car. When they got back, Mattie was on a couch sleeping. Leo smiled. "How long has she been like this?" He moved her hair out of her face.

"Since you left."

Leo kissed her forehead and sighed. Fred and Niska got the car packed. When they were done, Leo picked her up and carried her to the car. He laid her down in the back. He sat next to her. Mattie woke up and looked at Leo.

"Leo, my whole body hurts." Mattie moaned.

"Is that why you collapsed on the couch?" Leo wondered.

"Yes. Can you sleep in the guest room next to my room?"

"Sure."

Leo pulled Mattie close. Mattie put her hand on Leo's chest under his shirt. Leo did the same to her. Mattie gasped quietly. They hoped that Fred and Niska didn't hear them. Leo kissed Mattie's neck. Mattie kissed his.

"Wait till we're alone." Leo whispered.

"That won't be till tonight and even then." Mattie mumbled.

"I know."

Mattie sighed.

"We'll make the time, ok?" Leo whispered.

"Ok." Mattie sighed. When they got to the house, they went inside. Leo carried Mattie to the couch. Then Joe came over.

"What are you doing here, I thought she kicked you out."

"Leo, let me explain." Joe answered.

"No, I don't want to hear it and neither does Mattie."

"You don't speak for my daughter."

"Leo's right. I don't want to hear it." Mattie replied.

"Leave my daughter alone, Leo." Joe ordered.

"No. I don't want him to. He actually cares and he protected me."

Mattie stood up. Leo helped her stand up.

"Get your hands off, Leo." Joe ordered. Mattie put her hands on Leo and whispered in Leo's ear.

"Yeah, let's go to your room and talk." Leo answered. So, they went to Mattie's room. On the way, they ran into Laura and Mia.

"What happened?" Laura asked.

"We'll tell you when he leaves." Mattie sighed. Laura nodded. Leo and Mattie went to her room. They laid down on her messy bed. Leo kissed her pale forehead. Mattie kissed his neck and pulled him close.

"I locked the door so they can't come in." Mattie whispered. Leo put his hand on her waist under her shirt and pants. Mattie gasped and put her hands on Leo's back. They kissed passionately. Leo rubbed her waist causing Mattie to moan. They were about to get undress but someone knocked on the door. They sighed and got up. They made sure that no one could tell what they were doing. Mattie went to her door and opened it.

"Hey, Mats, dad wants to talk to you." Toby said. Mattie sighed and looked at Leo.

"Tell him to forget it."

"Fine with me."

Toby left. Mattie grabbed her purse and put her shoes and jacket on.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Going to confront Harun. Come on." Mattie answered. SO, they went downstairs and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Max wondered.

"Out."

"What should I tell your family?"

"The truth. Mattie, I want to talk to you." Joe said.

"I don't. Come on, Leo." Mattie replied. They went outside and got in the car Leo and Fred had found. Leo got in the driver seat.

"Mats, come on. I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Many times but not to me. To Leo, his family, Mia, and mum. You made it hard for Leo's family to trust us."

"Looks like he has no problem trusting you."

"At least he won't cheat on me."

"You love him?"

"If I do, it's none of your business."

"You're my daughter, it is my business."

"Yeah, well when you had sex with Mia, that changed."

Mattie got in the car.

"Let's go." Mattie sighed.

"I don't know where we're going." Leo answered.

"I'll tell you."

SO, they drove away. Joe went back inside. Laura was at the door.

"You should leave her alone." Laura said.

"Why are you letting me be around her. He might hurt her." Joe replied.

"I trust both of them. He protected her."

"She was shot twice."

"So was he. He helped her. He cares about her and she cares about him. He knows what she's going through."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's been smoking cocaine and hasn't known it."

"How does he know how she feels?"

"He was addicted to it for a while."

Mattie and Leo arrived at Harun's house.

"Let's go." Mattie sighed.

"Maybe I should stay in here." Leo replied.

"No, I need you. He can get violent."

"Ok."

So, they got out the car and knocked on the door. Harun opened the door.

"Mattie, come in." Harun greeted. Mattie and Leo went in.

"Did you know that the smokes you gave me were cocaine?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah but it's fine."

"No, it isn't. I got addicted and now I'm going through the withdrawal."

"How did you find out?"

"I was smoking it for three years, I think I know what it smells like." Leo explained.

"Who's he?" Harun panicked.

"Leo, my new boyfriend. Unlike you, he actually loves me." Mattie replied.

"Wait, you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I am. "

Harun slapped Mattie.

"Hey, get away from her!" Leo shouted as he moved Mattie behind him.

"She's not worth it." Harun answered.

"She is to me and if you hurt her again, I will hurt you. Let's go, Mattie."

Mattie and Leo walked out.

"Soon you won't want her and I can get her back." Harun said.

"Over my dead body." Leo answered. Leo and Mattie got in the car and drove away. Leo looked over at her and put his hand on her cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"A little. I'm fine." Mattie answered.

"You're crying."

"We can talk about when we get home."

"Ok."

When they got home, they went inside. They sort of told Laura and Mia what happened. Then they were done, Mattie stood up only to collapse.

"Mattie, are you ok?" Leo asked.

"I need to go to bed." Mattie panted.

"Ok."

Leo picked her up and carried her to bed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Freedom and Suffering pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Leo put Mattie on her bed. Mattie was asleep. Leo went to his room and went to sleep. Mattie woke later that night and went to Leo's room. She sat down on the bed and shook Leo's shoulder. Leo woke up and moaned.

"What's wrong, Mattie?" Leo asked as he sat up.

"I feel a lot worse." Mattie panted. Leo turned the lamp on.

"You look a lot worse."

He put his hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up. Do you feel like vomiting?" Leo sighed.

"Yeah." Mattie replied. Leo grabbed the small trashcan and gave it to Mattie. Mattie puked a few times. Leo rubbed her back. When Mattie was done, she looked up at Leo.

"Go get ready for bed and then come lie down."

Mattie did as Leo said. She came back and laid down next to Leo. Leo pulled her close.

"You're warm." Mattie moaned.

"My wounds are infected." Leo whispered. Then he realized something. "Let me see your arm."

Mattie did. Leo looked at Mattie's room and saw that the wound was infected. He looked at her leg and saw that an infection was starting in her leg.

"Your wounds are infected. I'm going to go get Mia." Leo said. He got up but Mattie grabbed him.

"Wait till morning. I'll be fine." Mattie answered.

"Fine."

Leo laid down and watched as Mattie went to sleep. When she was asleep, Leo went to sleep. The next morning, Mattie started moaning and trashing. Leo felt it and woke up. He shushed Mattie and rubbed her back. Mattie calmed down and curled up against Leo. Leo went back to sleep. An hour later, Joe went into Mattie's room and saw that she wasn't there. Then he heard coughing and vomiting coming from Leo's room. He went in and saw the two in bed. Leo sat up and was hugging Mattie as she puked. He shushed her.

"What is my daughter doing in your room?" Joe asked.

"Sleeping and trying to recover. She's sick." Leo answered. Mattie stopped puking and shivered. Leo shushed her and kissed her forehead. "Your fever is worse."

"I'm fine." Mattie panted.

"She should be in her own bed." Joe ordered.

"It's better that we don't more her. Her wounds are infected and she getting very sick. I can care for her here." Leo sighed. Mattie fell asleep in Leo's arms. Leo laid Mattie down and covered her up.

"I want to talk to you." Joe said.

"Fine. Just let me change my clothes."

Leo went to the bathroom and closed the door. He got dressed and went to check on Mattie. He used a wet washcloth and wiped her face. Then he laid it on the night table. Then he followed Joe out of the room. Leo closed the door.

"I want you to leave. I don't want you to come even close to my daughter." Joe said.

"She's going to be an adult soon. You need to let her choose what she wants to do. I know you love her but when you had sex with my sister, you lost your daughter. She might love you and show some respect to you again but it won't be the same. It will never be the same. She's in there suffering because of her ex-boyfriend. She's been through a lot and yet she still wants to be around me. I didn't hurt her. I saved her life. We trust each other. I've never trust a person in my life and I won't. She's shown that she can be trusted. You haven't. You've lost her trust and mine. You've lost everybody's trust. How about you think about that? I'm going to get breakfast for her." Leo explained. Leo walked away. He went downstairs and saw Niska playing with Sophie. Mia and Laura were in the kitchen talking.

"Where's Fred and Max?" Leo sighed.

"Outside playing with Toby." Mia answered. "You're up late."

"Yeah, well. I was helping Mattie. She's getting worse and her wounds are infected. Mine's are too but I can handle it. Then her dad came in and told us to leave. I'm not leaving till she's alright."

"Good. I'll come up and treat her wounds and yours. I'll also bring breakfast."

"Ok."

"Go play with the boys."

"I don't want to."

"Leo, go do it."

Leo sighed and put his shoes on. He went outside and saw his brothers playing with Toby. Max smiled when he saw Leo.

"Do you want to play, Leo?" Max asked.

"Not really." Leo answered.

"Come on, Leo. We haven't played since you were little."

"Times change and so do people."

"It's cool, Max. Besides, he probably can't kick the ball as good as me." Toby teased.

"I can but I don't want to." Leo answered.

"Come on. I want to see you try."

Toby kicked the ball to Leo. Leo kicked it back. The ball hit Toby in the gut. They laughed as Toby groaned.

"Come on, stop being a wimp. I didn't kick that hard." Leo teased. Toby body slammed Leo. Leo body slammed him back. "That doesn't hurt."

"I'll show you what hurts." Toby replied. He tackled Leo to the ground. The two started to beat each other up. Fred and Ma laughed at the two. Mia awas at the window and was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Niska wondered.

"Leo and Toby are roughhousing." Mia answered. Leo got up only to punched in the ribs by Toby.

"Ow. That's my broken rib." Leo exclaimed.

"Now who's the wimp." Toby teased. Leo grabbed Toby and threw him to the ground. Joe went to the door. Toby saw him and stopped. The three Elster boys looked at Joe.

"I thought you guys were playing football." Joe said.

"We were. Then Leo and me started roughhousing. It was fun trying to beat up someone 8 years older than me."

"Even though you lost." Leo panted.

"No, I didn't. We didn't even finish."

"DO you want to finish?"

"Yeah."

"Just don't punch me in the ribs. It really hurts."

Then Fred grabbed Leo.

"Fred, let me go." Leo said. Fred tackled Leo to the ground and started tickling him. Leo started laughing. "Fred, stop it."

Toby tackled the two and the three started roughhousing again. Max laughed when Leo got punched in the face by Toby. Leo went to Max and tackled him. The four roughhoused till Mia and Niska came outside.

"Alright you four. Get up before someone gets hurt and that person will most likely be Leo." Mia said. The four got up.

"No. It will be Toby not me. He's younger." Leo answered.

"Well, all three of the are younger than you, Leo." Niska stated as she went to him and punched him in the arm.

"Some sister you are."

"Come on, boys. Breakfast is ready and I need to treat Leo's wounds before he collapses." Mia sighed. SO the boys went inside and got cleaned up. Leo and Mia went upstairs. They went to his room. Mattie was in bed sleeping. Mia treated Mattie's wounds while Leo tended to her fever.

"Mia, she's so warm." Leo whispered.

"You were way worse. You were very hot from the drugs and you were recovering from an overdose. We thought that you were doing to die. She'll be fine."

"I know."

"I finished treating her wounds. Take your shirt off so that I can treat your wounds."

Leo took his shirt off. Mia treated his wounds. When she was done, Leo put his shirt on and laid down.

"You need to eat." Mia whispered.

"I'll be fine." Leo answered.

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"No, you won't. Now eat."

Leo sat up and ate. When he was done, Mattie woke up.

"Leo, I think I'm going to be sick." Mattie moaned. Leo helped her to the bathroom. Mattie puked in the toilet. Leo held her and shushed her. When Mattie was done, she grabbed Leo's hand. Leo squeezed her hand. They got up and went back to bed. Mattie laid down and tried to rest.

"Can you eat?" Leo wondered.

"I'll try."

So Leo took the bowl of soup and helped Mattie eat.

"I'll be right back." Mia said. Leo nodded and went back to helping Mattie. Mia got up and left the room. Mattie ate what she could. When she was done, Leo put the bowl down. Mattie curled up against him and tried to sleep. Leo rubbed her back.

"I'm so hot." Mattie panted.

"Do you have a shirt on underneath?" Leo wondered.

"Yes."

"Take your sweatshirt off."

Mattie did as she was told. She shivered slightly. Then she gasped.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Freedom and Suffering pt.7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What's wrong?" Leo wondered.

"Nothing. I'm just cold." Mattie answered. Leo pulled Mattie closer. Mattie moaned and leaned into his touch. Mattie pushed Leo so that they laid down on the bed. Mattie kissed Leo and Leo kissed back. Mattie put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Leo put his hand on Mattie's lower back. Mattie gasped slightly as his warm hand touch her bare back. Leo rubbed her back gently. They stayed that way for several minutes. Leo felt Mattie's heart start racing.

"Mattie, are you alright? Your heart is racing."

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Mattie got up and went to the bathroom. Leo followed her. When Mattie was done vomiting, she passed out on Leo. Leo carried her to bed and laid her down. He covered her up and laid down next to her. Mia came in and put her hand on Leo's shoulder.

"How long has she been asleep?" Mia wondered.

"For a couple minutes." Leo answered.

"You need to rest."

"I will when she's recovering."

Mia kissed Leo's forehead and left the room. She went downstairs and kept busy. Leo finally fell asleep. A few hours later, Mattie woke up and sat up. Leo felt her move and woke up. He sat up and put a hand on Mattie's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Mattie sighed.

"You need to lie down."

"I can't. Leo, how bad is this going to get?"

"I don't know. I was going through the withdrawal of several drugs."

"Tell me about it."

"It was after my dad had died, we stayed for a month till the police came and we had to flee. I started to get in the wrong crowds and I got addicted to drugs and alcohol. I smoked whatever I could smoke. For seven years, I did this and I got worse. It got to the point where I was taking a lot than a normal person could handle. Fred caught me one day and tried to stop me. I took too much and I had an overdose. I woke up in Fred's arms and we were running for our lives. I got worse and there wasn't anything we could really do. We had to keep moving. One day, it got so bad that I slipped into a coma. I woke a month later and Mia was holding me while Max was tending to my high fever. I recovered but it was a slow and painful recovery."

"At least you've stopped."

"I know."

"Let's go back to sleep."

So they laid down and went to sleep. The next few days were hard for Mattie and Leo. Leo had woken and his infected wounds were worse. Mattie suffered from the withdrawal. Both were unable to get up out of bed. Mattie stopped sleeping while Leo rarely woke up. One morning, Leo woke up feeling very weak. He looked at Mattie and kissed her forehead weakly. Mattie rolled over and looked at him.

"How do you feel?" Mattie asked.

"Not good." Leo replied weakly.

"You look horrible."

"SO do you."

Max came in and went to Leo.

"Hey, how do you feel, Leo?" Max wondered.

"Not good." Leo rasped.

"Are you strong enough to eat?"

"No. I'm going to try to go back to sleep."

"Drink a bit of water first."

Max helped Leo sit up so that he could drink some water. Leo took a sip and tried to lie down. He went back to sleep quickly.

"He has no energy." Max said.

"I hope he recovers soon." Mattie answered.

"Me too."

Max sighed and left the room. He went downstairs.

"Leo woke up but he fell back to sleep quickly. He has no energy." Max sighed.

"That's not good. Usually, he has some strength." Mia answered.

"He has no strength now."

"Will he be ok?' Laura asked.

"Not if he keeps falling asleep seconds after he wakes up." Max said.

"We'll have to force him to stay awake." Mia suggested.

"He won't like it but he'll have to get over it."

That night while Laura was helping Mattie eat, Leo woke up.

"Leo, stay awake. You need to eat." Laura ordered. Mia heard Laura and came in. She went to Leo's side.

"I some broth for you. You need to eat it." Mia said.

"I'm too tired." Leo moaned.

"You will eat."

Mia grabbed the bowl and helped Leo eat his broth. Leo ate half of the broth before he fell back to sleep. Mia sighed and rubbed his forehead with her hand.

"At least he ate." Laura said.

"Yes, but it wasn't enough." Mia replied.

"Soon he'll be able to stay awake long enough."

Leo and Mattie started getting better. Leo's infections started to get better meaning that he was able to stay awake longer. Mattie was getting stronger. One day, Leo was in the shower. Mattie woke up and went to the bathroom. She knocked on the door.

"Leo, can I come in?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah. I'm in the shower." Leo answered. Mattie went in and went to her room to grab some clothes. When Leo was done with his shower, he put his clothes on. He tried to find a clean shirt but couldn't. Mattie saw him looking every where.

"What are you looking for?"

"A clean shirt."

"Just put a shirt on."

"I would if Mia wasn't washing them."

"Oh. You'll be fine."

Leo went to Mattie and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Leo whispered.

"I love you too. I'm going to take a shower." Mattie answered.

"Ok."

Mattie went to the bathroom and took a shower. Mia came in with Leo's clothes. Leo pulled a shirt out and put it on.

"You look better." Mia said.

"I feel better. Mattie's in the shower." Leo answered.

"Ok. When she's done, both of you need to come downstairs for breakfast."

"Ok."

"And you can put your own clothes away."

"Yes, ma'am."

Mia left the room and Leo put his clothes away. He grabbed his laptop and looked at his code. He saw something move.

"What on earth?" Leo wondered. Mattie came out and saw Leo.

"What's wrong?" Mattie asked.

"Come look at this."

Mattie looked at his laptop and saw the code.

"That is weird. Who's code is it?" Mattie said.

"It's my root code. It hasn't done this before." Leo answered.

"Maybe a friend of your dad would know."

"Yeah, but who?"

"George Millacan."

"OK. We'll visit him after breakfast."

"Alright."

So they went downstairs. They ate breakfast.

"After breakfast, me and Leo need to go see a friend of his dad." Mattie said.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"My root code. There's something weird about it." Leo sighed.

"Be careful."

"We will." Mattie answered. When they were finished the went to George's house. They knocked on the door. George opened the door.

"Go away." George said.

"We need to talk about David Elster." Leo replied.

"What do you want to know?"

"We have to show you."

George let them in.

"Vera, go make some tea for these two." George said. Vera went to the kitchen. The three went to the living room and sat down. Leo showed him the code.

"Have you seen this before?" Leo asked.

"Oh, yes. David loved to put these little codes in his synths. The code is an executable program."

George moved it into a file.

"This is meant for a synth to feel." George said.

"Do you know what it is, Leo?" Mattie wondered.

"No." Leo sighed.

"Leo?" George wondered.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Millacan. We should go."

George grabbed Leo's arm.

"Leo?" George asked.

"Yes, I'm Leo Elster." Leo sighed.

"Leo died."

Leo lifted his shirt showing the wires.

"What has he done to you, Leo?" George questioned.

"Made me suffer for his sins." Leo answered.

"Leo, the code is from your father. It's time to let it out."

Leo sat down and plugged himself into his laptop. Mattie put her hand on his.

"It's safe." Leo said. He closed his eyes and gasped. He saw consciousness. He opened his eyes and looked at Mattie.

"What is it?" Mattie wondered.

"The code to making more synths like my family."

"The code to consciousness?"

"Yes but it was only part of it. The rest might be in my family."

"Your family?" George questioned.

"My dad made four conscious synths before he died." Leo replied. Then they heard a few cars come to a stop. Glass shattered as whoever was outside shot into the house.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Freedom and Suffering pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Leo pulled Mattie to the ground and then grabbed George. A bullet hit Vera and killed her. When it was over, Leo and Mattie went to Vera. Leo used his laptop and deleted some of Vera's memories.

"What are you doing?" George asked.

"She's seen us and heard everything we said or did. If they use her memories, she could give us away." Leo answered. "Done. Let's go. It's not safe here anymore."

"I can't come with you."

"You have to."

Leo grabbed George's arm and the three ran out of the house. They got in the car and rode after spending an hour making sure that they weren't being followed. When they got inside, Mia was waiting for them.

"Where have you been?" Mia asked.

"We'll tell you later. Help Mr. Millacan." Leo answered. Mia helped George.

"Let's get you to bed or to the couch. Which is better?"

"The couch. I want to hear what this is about?" George replied.

Mia helped George to the couch. Niska was with Sophie.

"You're conscious synths." George said.

"Yes, we are. David Elster created us." Mia answered. Mattie and Leo came in and sat down on the other couch. Mattie sat down and Leo laid down on the couch with his head on her lap. Mia went over and slapped Leo's legs. "Sit up or go upstairs."

Leo sat up and wrapped his arms around Mattie.

"Mia, can you get the others?" Leo asked.

"Sure." Mia replied. She got the whole family. Leo had the synths sit down on the couch. He handed his laptop to Mattie.

"Our father planted a code in our heads and it needs all of us to run it."

"What is it?" Niska wondered.

"I think it's the code for making more of you." Leo sighed.

"Let's try it."

Leo looked at Mattie.

"They'll link up through me and I'll connect myself to the laptop." Leo explained.

"Ok." Mattie answered. SO the synths and Leo closed their eyes and linked their minds. "Leo's right. It's forming a tree. It's the code for consciousness."

When the code was complete, Leo gasped and opened his eyes. The synths followed.

"We were right." Leo gasped. Mattie handed the laptop to him. "All we need to do now is put it online for synths."

"Leo, we can't. It'll be too overwhelming." George said.

"We should wait till we know more about it." Laura suggested.

"Fine. Tomorrow, Mattie and I will start." Leo sighed. That night, Leo was in his room getting ready for bed when Mattie barged in with her laptop.

"Leo, I need to talk to you." Mattie said. Leo jumped out of his skin.

"Mattie, seriously. Don't do that."

"I won't."

"Fine. What did you need to tell me?"

"I saw Niska sneaking around my room trying to find my laptop and then she came in here trying to find yours. I think she's planning to do something."

"For some reason that sounds like Niska. We'll put the code on two flash drives. One for me and one for you."

"Ok."

SO they did as they planned. They hid the flash drives. The set a trap to see if Niska would try to download the code onto her flash drive. In the morning, Mattie looked at her laptop and saw that Niska had tried to. She was about to tell Leo but then she saw a police at the house. She ran downstairs. Leo and his family were hiding with George. When the police were gone, they sighed. Laura faced them sadly.

"You have to leave. The police think that you are here. A neighbor gave you away. We'll leave in the middle of the night and go to someplace safe so we can say goodbye." Laura said. "I'm sorry."

Mattie felt Leo put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get packed. Thank you." Mia answered. Everyone got packed. The Hawkins packed what they needed for the night. Mattie went to Leo's room and saw him packing.

"I don't want you to go, Leo." Mattie cried. Leo stopped.

"You can blame your neighbor for that." Leo replied.

"Can I go with you?"

Leo went to Mattie and looked in her eyes.

"I want you to but it's safer if you stay. AT least till we get married and we have to wait till you finish school. I will call you, I swear. I love you." Leo explained.

"I'll miss you." Mattie cried. Leo pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you too. At least your mum stalled them enough so we can get out."

"Yeah."

Leo kissed Mattie but Mattie was too emotional to kiss back. That night, everyone got in either the van or the car and they drove to an old house in the middle of nowhere. It was very late so they went to sleep. The synths charged but stayed alert. Each one took turns watch to make sure they were safe. Mattie slept next to Leo. Leo spent the night holding Mattie who kept crying. Laura and Joe watch the two.

"This shouldn't have happened. They love each other and now are going to be separated from each other." Laura said.

"They'll move on." Joe answered. Laura didn't say anything. Leo tried to calm Mattie down.

"Mattie, you're going to make me start crying if you don't stop." Leo whispered.

"I'm sorry. I just can't stop." Mattie replied. Mattie started to calm down. "Go to sleep. You'll need it more than me. I need to look at something."

"Ok. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

Leo closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Mattie tapped his shoulder and Leo opened his eyes.

"What?" Leo moaned.

"You're suppose to charge." Mattie answered.

"Thanks for reminding me."

Leo plugged himself into the outlet and hissed. He laid down and tried to sleep. Mattie grabbed her laptop and hear buds. She looked at an calls in her neighborhood. She narrowed it down to those who called the police in the past two days. She was shocked with the result. She looked at Joe and then looked at Leo. She shook Leo again.

"What now?" Leo wondered.

"Look at this." Mattie answered. Leo looked at it.

"Your dad called them? Why would he do that?"

"He didn't want you to stay. What should we do?"

"Yell at him in the morning. Now go to sleep."

Mattie shut her laptop down and laid down next to Leo and they fell asleep. The next morning, they woke up and got packed.

"What will you do, George?" Max wondered.

"I'll go home and I'll lead them away from you if it's the last thing I do." George answered as he looked at Leo.

"Thanks. AT least you care unlike someone. Mattie found out who called the police." Leo said.

"Who called them?" Laura asked.

"Ask your husband."

"You called the police on them?" Toby questioned.

"I told you to leave and you didn't." Joe replied.

"Well, now we are. A year from today, I will come back and marry your daughter. Then she will come with me." Leo explained.

"No."

"By then, she'll not only be out of school but she'll be 19. She's an adult. Let her make her own choice. We're leaving in a few minutes."

Leo turned to Mattie.

"Leo, we were right. Niska tried to get the code. She has it now. She then deleted it from my laptop. I looked at yours and saw that it was deleted. Be careful." Mattie explained.

"I will. I made a promise. I'll watch her carefully." Leo answered. They kissed passionately.

"Should I go to Uni."

"You'll be smarter than me. Call you tonight."

"I'll be waiting."

Mia went to Laura and hugged her.

"We will miss you." Laura said.

"We will too." Mia answered. Everyone said goodbye to each other. Leo saw that Sophie had started acting like a synth since finding out that Niska and Mia was leaving. He went to her.

"Sophie, do something for me?" Leo asked.

"What would you like me to do?" Sophie wondered.

"Be yourself. Synths are good but so are humans. Both can be bad to us. Live your own life and ignore those who hurt you. Don't let them control you."

"I will."

"Good."

Sophie went to Mia. Mia hugged her.

"Good bye, little mouse." Mia whispered.

"I'll miss you, Mia." Sophie answered. Then Sophie went to Niska and gave her a bracelet. "I made this for you."

Niska took it and smiled.

"Thank you." Niska thanked. Sophie hugged Niska and cried. Niska hugged back.

"It's time to go." Leo said before going to Laura. "Thank you for helping us."

"I'd do it again." Laura cried.

"Watch over the kids. They'll need a parent they can trust now that part of their family is gone."

"I will."

Leo and his family left. George sighed and went to the rode. He started to walk home. The Hawkins went home.

THE END


	9. BONUS CHAPTER

_**Freedom and Suffering BONUS CHAPTER**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This chapter is a bonus. It has a little bit a each family. Odi, Karen, and Pete's storylines are in the story but as the same time not. They will be included in Brokennes. Hobb isn't going to be in it. Hope you like this chapter.**

The Hawkins went home and Mattie went to her room to start on her school.

"Leave now. I don't want to see you." Laura ordered.

"I had to do it for the sake of our family." Joe replied.

"They were our family. Now, this house is empty. We're going to move into a smaller house when Mattie tells me which university she's going to."

Joe grabbed his things and went to say goodbye to Sophie.

"Goodbye, Sop." Joe said.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I do not know you." Sophie answered. Joe sighed and left the house.

* * *

When George got home, he saw the police. They took him inside and a woman questioned him.

"Why are some of the memories from your synth missing?" She asked.

"When the house was attacked, I thought that whoever it was would try to find me so I deleted some of her memories for my protection." George answered.

"Ok. I have a few more questions but they can wait."

"Thank you."

The police left the house. George went to his room.

"George, you found me." Odi said with a smile. George smiled.

"Come, let's get you fixed." George answered as he took Odi's hand. The two were very happy.

* * *

The Elsters walked all day. That night, they camped near the road. Leo called Mattie and they talked. The synths could hear Leo laugh.

"It's good to hear him laugh." Mia said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it is. Hopefully, we'll hear it a lot more." Fred answered.

"Maybe I can tell him my joke." Max suggested.

"I think he would like that."

"Who's turn is it to cook Leo's dinner?" Niska questioned. They played rock, paper, scissors. Niska slapped Fred. "I wn. SO that means I'm not going it."

"You cheated." Fred exclaimed.

"No, I didn't."

Leo heard the four fighting and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mattie asked.

"My family is fighting on who should cook dinner for me since I can't cook. Niska cheated and now they're fighting." Leo answered.

"Sounds like they're human."

"Yeah, it does."

"I cook dinner for Leo for 5 weeks. It's time for someone else to do it." Max exclaimed. Leo laughed.

"Max lost." Leo said.

"Oh no." Mattie laughed.

* * *

A month later, Laura came home and saw all three of her kids at the table doing school.

"Mum, the letter on the table has which university I'm going to." Mattie said.

"Ok. I'll look at it when I'm done being so proud of you three." Laura answered. The three smiled at Laura. "Now, hurry up. You still have chores. then I'll make dinner."

"Ok." Three replied and went back to doing school. Laura looked the letter and smiled.

"I thought you were going to be like Leo not a lawyer." Laura said.

"I am already. Now, I need something else to do. No better place to than the university you went to." Mattie replied.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mum."

* * *

Joe was at his hotel room. He had gotten home from work and saw a text from Laura.

 _Looks like we'll have another lawyer_. Laura texted. Joe sighed and grabbed his jacket.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door. Laura opened it and saw Joe.

"I'm sorry." Joe said.

END OF BONUS

 **Please go read Brokenness. It is the sequel.**


End file.
